


just the two of us

by konichimeow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, but eremika brainrot, chapter 138 brainrot, cottagecore au, diff versions of eremika, eremika babies, eren will not die here, i don't know why i'm ranting here on tags, isayama supremacy, they're all happy in here, this is a peaceful fic, this is how i cope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konichimeow/pseuds/konichimeow
Summary: Everything is peaceful, Mikasa and Eren spending the rest of their lives inside their humble little abode. One-shots. AU.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 14
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> before anything, just wanna say that english isn't my first language so i just hope that y'all wouldn't judge me so much because of the grammatical errors or whatnot (chuckles nervously). this is just how i cope from the heartbreaking ch 138 released last last week ig? eremika fanartists from twitter inspired me to write this bc they're all so adorable <3 if u want you can comment some recommendations and i'll do my best to write them all for you. let's support ems together lawl. 
> 
> so um, thank u for checking this out! leaving a kudos or not leaving kudos, it's ok, it's fine, lez just enjoy all of it! :))

Eren is not a fan of waking up so early in the morning, he used to like sleeping in late and waking up before lunch, he used to like sleep so much that he’d definitely neglect his studies for it, and that was when he was young and his home still stood proudly at the Shiganshina District. When he joined the survey corps however, he never had enough or too much sleep ever again except when Hange-san will let him rest after tons of research and experiments conducted on his titan form. When he found himself living in a small cabin with Mikasa and he realized that he can now sleep as much as he wants his body always rejected the idea, now, he’ll find himself waking up at the ass-crack of dawn, finding his arms wrapped around a hard and delicate body of a woman and thanking all the Gods he never even believed in for this everyday sight. First, he’ll push all the covers off him and gently cover her with it because in the years of being together, he knew that she’s sensitive to the cold and so he’ll let her hog all the covers for herself, second, he’ll brush all the stray hairs off her face and caress the tiny scar on her cheek, mentally slapping his teenage self for doing it to her, but she assured him so many times that it doesn’t matter anymore then he’ll proceed to kiss it, third, he’ll watch her as she snores lightly in that tiny cute voice and wonder how the hell did he deserve someone as brave, compassionate, kind, and as ethereal as her in his life. What did he do in his past life to have her all to himself? That he’d never know. 

He’ll watch her for as long as he wanted and when the sun creeps into the horizon and the light slips in from their window he’ll give her a chaste kiss on the forehead and swung his feet off the bed and head into their kitchen. They’ve come across a merchant in the town selling some high-quality coffee beans and because it made Mikasa’s face beam, he bought it for her, now he’s brewing some for their breakfast, their breakfast consists of some left-over soup last night, eggs, and some bread from the town that they both likes, he happily prepared it and in a minute he’s waking her up from bedroom.

“Are you alright?” Eren guided her to the bed after they’ve had breakfast, for some unknown reason she started to get nauseous and he wondered if it’s because of the leftover soup from last night, but he seemed fine. 

“Don’t worry, I’m fine, it’s just that I feel like throwing up maybe because I got exhausted from hunting yesterday?” she lets out a long yawn and for a moment it made Eren smile, finding the deed cute, but as soon as she laid her head down the pillows he once again got worried. He tucked her in again, covering her body with blankets. 

“Rest for today, I’ll do all the chores.” He says, kissing her cheek gently. 

She shook her head, “No, maybe if I get a short nap it’ll all get better.”

“Tch, don’t be so stubborn, okay? I’ll do all the cleaning today. Just rest up and I’ll leave you a glass of water, if you need me or something, just call me, I’ll be right back. Rest and sleep hmm?” 

“Geez, you sound like a mom.” Mikasa teases.

“Can’t help it, I don’t want my woman to get sick.”

With that, she felt her cheeks warm up, burying her face into the covers she tried to contain the smile threatening to appear. Eren watches her dearly, stroking her hair gently, he swoop in for another kiss and smiled down at her. 

“I’ll be going, If I ever see you moving around the house, I’ll be sure to punish you… hard.” He whispered the last part in a low voice, almost sounding like a growl and she felt the earlier warmth in her cheeks spread down her neck. 

“Y-yes… I promise…” she said, hiding her cherry red face from him. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eren is never new when it comes to household chores, when he was a young boy, he used to help his mom, Carla around the house and she taught him a lot of things that should be done to keep the inside and outside of a house properly. His time in survey corps also honed his skills when it comes to housekeeping, in order not to meet the scowling face of their superior Levi Ackerman, they always did their best to clean each nook and cranny of the places they’re temporarily living in. If Levi hands out medals to whoever cleans the best, Eren confidently knows he’d be the one to receive it. 

Eren’s first mission for the day is to water the plants in their small backyard, Mikasa always loved flowers and so she planted so many of them, often times he’ll find her tending to them, sometimes singing to them as if they were her children… children huh? Sounds nice. After watering the plants, he cleaned the kitchen, living room, bathroom, and the hallway of their small cabin, using a homemade detergent he concocted (thanks to Levi’s influence) he swept and scrubbed the floors, wiped all the dust and dirt, and put all the things in order that he swore he made all things squeaky clean. Once again, he entered their room and saw Mikasa sleeping peacefully, the water is left untouched and he let out a small sigh because he’s beginning to really worry for her health, he hopes she’ll get back to her usual self. When he remembered the thing he’s about to do he fetched the basket at the corner of their room, beside the cabinet. He’ll be taking care of the laundry next. 

They usually take care of their laundry beside the stream just a few walks away from their cabin, Eren pulled the sleeves of his top up, finding a huge rock beside the stream and sitting himself in there, he filled the wash bin with water and started to put all the clothes in it, soaking it with soap he bought from the town. As he started to scrub the pieces of clothes one by one he came across one of Mikasa’s underwear, he held it up with both hands, examining the fluffy white material, and when he realized what he’s been doing he blushed so hard he swore that when he looked down at his reflection on the water, he’d pass as a tomato with how red his face is at the moment. Blushing so hard, he scrubbed the small article of cloth with both hands gently and he’s all red until he finished washing the clothes. 

He finished all the chores before lunch and that gave him time to go fishing by the stream, after about half an hour waiting, he’s still convinced that Mikasa does the fishing and hunting better than him, making him sigh. Well, what could he do when his woman basically grew up in the mountains and is equipped with all the skills to survive in a secluded cabin. He remembers how cool she is when she goes knee deep into the water, her eyes scrutinizing the surrounding and in one swift movement, her spear will be lined up with two or more fishes and he’ll dumbly clap his hands at the sidelines. She also uses arrows, not as good as Sasha but she definitely can master it in just a few practices, they went hunting yesterday and she caught about five rabbits and a bird, which they sold in the town and making them earn money. 

“Damn, she’s really a superhuman.” 

Eren managed to catch a fish after all and he returned home with a smile on his face. It’d be best to grill the fish, he thought, to be honest, Eren sucks at cooking and making a soup right now might be a bit too risky so he settled on grilling it instead, before cooking, he checked on Mikasa to see what she’s been doing and he found her sitting on the bed, piles of pillows supporting her back, a book in her hand, her glass of water half empty.

“How are you?” Eren asked, standing before the bed, he can’t just sit down since he just got back from fishing and it might leave stains of mud in their white sheets. 

“I’m fine, I told you just a nap will do.” She said, putting her book down and gently stepping off the bed. 

“Where are you going?” Eren asked, trying to stop her from wandering around by stepping in front of her. “You should rest for today, I caught a fish for lunch I’ll be grilling it for you.” 

“You’ve worked hard today, you cleaned the house right? You even took care of laundry, I should be the one to cook lunch for you. I’m also alright now…” she started to move her hands around like a little girl proving to her mom that she’s already a big girl and can already do lots of things. Eren find it so adorable that he can’t help but let out a laugh. She stopped. “W-why are… why are you laughing?!” she pouted.

“Nothing, just finding you so cute.” He squeezed both of her cheeks as she pouts like a cute small girl deprived of ice-creams. 

“Since you said that I am cute would you please kindly let me make our lunch?” She asked with soft puppy eyes. Who could deny this woman? If anyone can, turn yourself in to Eren, please? 

“Wait… is it because you don’t trust my skills in the kitchen?” Eren asked and Mikasa avoids his gaze. Bingo!

“I thought you love me?” Eren dramatically said, placing a hand on his chest.

Instead of feeling guilty, Mikasa lets out a snort. 

“Why? Do you not love me anymore? I’d hate you forever if you do.”

Mikasa lets out a laugh, wiping a finger on the sides of her eyes, “I-I do! I love you, you’re my man but Eren, oh Eren, the heart is on the left side you big baby!” She hardly produces words as she laughs and makes Eren a blushingly, embarrassed mess. 

“I hate you.”

“Oh, but I love you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i only tagged cottagecore eremika but i craved for some modern setting eremika, i'm kinda planning for a part 2 of this chapter but ran out of ideas if u like u can recommend me some on the comment section thatd b a great help... hope u enjoy, kinda? 
> 
> xoxo

Most people in school call him the “Mighty Straight-A’s” and it seriously ticks him off every time someone spats that godforsaken nickname into his face but because he’s Eren, he usually just brushes them off calmly, for him, fighting in the school premises is a big NO for someone like him, his Father might suddenly barge into the Principal’s office and threaten the school down. He couldn’t risk that. Grisha Yeager one of the most prominent doctors in the world is his Father, his influence in the medical world is vast and he’s not just someone to be taken lightly. because of this, the school greatly benefits from him because he is Grisha Yeager’s youngest son. 

Eren is a sheltered boy ever since he was born, all the things presented to him was of great luxury, the food he eats everyday is made by only the greatest cook in their village, everything he needed is served to him on top of a golden platter, he has everything and he knows it. Despite this dream of a life he owns, Grisha asks him only of one thing and that is for him to become a doctor as great as his father, become a man who will inherit all of what the Yeagers owned and expand their influence not only in their country but the whole wide world. For Grisha, it is just one simple favor because Zeke, his first son, ran off to the military and never came back, Grisha treated him like dust after that and Zeke is more than gladly to be treated as such, for Eren, it is not just a simple request, it’s like throwing away his dreams of becoming a photographer, a dream he always had since he was a small boy, but for his father who raised him he must throw the dreams of simple life and immerse himself into studying all day and night, neglect hanging out with his friends, even his one and only best friend Armin, forget everything he wanted, because that is what his father wants. He’s a prisoner of his own life. Not until she came. . .

It was just another ordinary day for Eren, as usual, he aced their quiz in biology and he’s a bit proud of himself since he just crammed last night due to studying too much advanced physics, he made a mental note of organizing his time so it will never happen again. 

Mr. Shadis, their English professor entered the room, he slapped his lesson plan and book on the top of his desk startling everyone. Sasha nervously went back to her seat as well as Jean and Connie who had been wrestling at the back of the room just a few seconds ago. Eren is still lazily slumped over his desk, hand supporting his chin. 

“Good morning everyone, I do hope that you all had a very wonderful weekend as well as advanced read How to Kill a Mockingbird because we’ll be having a very educational discussion about it later, hope you’re all looking forward…” Everyone groaned but Mr. Shadis gave them the eye and they all sat up straight. “Anyways, a new student will be transferred here in your class and I suggest that you all greet her nicely…” He motions for someone to come in and everyone’s mouth almost hung open by the sight, she’s a very pretty Asian girl and Eren for once in his whole life was left dumbfounded. “…Ms. Ackerman, please introduce yourself to the class.” 

“Hi, I’m Mikasa Ackerman. We just moved from Japan but I promise you, you can talk to me like a normal human being because I am kind of fluent in English. Nice to meet you all…” She pushes a stray bang away from her face and everyone greeted her ‘good mornings’ ‘looking forward to spending time with yous’ and a lot more that came mostly from the guys. 

“You can sit anywhere you want, Ms. Ackerman.” Mr. Shadis said and he turned around to write something on the board. 

Mikasa in all her black hair, black painted nails, purplish lip-stain, and Asian features went on to look for an empty seat. Girls scorn at her and she just rolled her eyes at them earning quite a few gasps, guys stumble to make way for her as if she was a queen of some sort, and Eren is still staring. 

Some guys at the back row whistles at her and she ignored them, slumping her bag on an empty seat on second row, beside none other than Eren himself. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the first time in years, Eren found it too difficult to not get distracted by his new seatmate, she keeps on fidgeting on her seat, she drums her fingers or her pen on the hardwood armchair, she taps her foot against the floor as if she’s itching of going home and Eren wanted nothing but to complain to Mr. Shadis and change seats with someone. When he recited his answer to Mr. Shadis, he sat down and observed her in the corner of his eye. Her hair is in shoulder-length and it’s like it’s the darkest shade of black he’s ever seen, she kept on pushing her hair at the back of her ear so he did see a lot of pierced holes on it, she had a tiny scar on the upper right side of her cheek and at that moment he’s tempted to touch it, but that’d be creepy plus he doesn’t even know her. 

“Quit staring will you?” 

Eren’s ears perked up as she slowly faces him, her hand supporting her cheek as she tilts her head at him, he noticed how her eyes were so gray and so…so…ethereal that he wanted nothing but to get lost in them.

“You’re doing it again, unbelievable.”

“Huh?” 

Mikasa lets out a small grin, “Do you have a crush on me? Love at first sight, isn’t it?” She says in a teasing manner and his ears reddened at that, she must’ve noticed because she grinned once again, wider this time. 

“Don’t be too full of yourself.” He talked back as he redirected his gaze on the board, watching Mr. Shadis explain about the metaphor of a particular sentence in the book he’s discussing. He tried to listen but he just can’t focus when a beautiful Asian girl is watching him like he’s juggling three baseballs on his palm. He looked at her again and she gave him a toothy smile, removing her gaze from him and listening to what the professor says, Eren swears he kind of missed the attention… just the littlest and tiniest bit.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunchtime comes over and a bunch of guys circled around Mikasa’s seat, asking her to join him or them for lunch, Eren already went outside, making a quick trip to his locker, grabbing his lunch, and meeting Armin in their usual place to dine. It’s in the soccer field, a bench under a tree. 

“Yo!” Armin waves and Eren hurries beside him, slumping himself into the bench. 

“Hey man.” They bumped their fists together.

“Annie dumped a huge load of club work on me again, sometimes I just wanna quit that shithole of a club but I need that for college applications.” Armin grumbles as he takes a big bite out of his corndog. “For real, she’s just sitting at her throne and leaves all the work to me. Talk about a pain in the ass.”

Eren chuckles, unwrapping the ‘spectacular burger’ their chef in the house made. “What if she really has a cr—”

“Not that theory again, she doesn’t have feelings for me, okay? What kind of person would make their crush’s life a bottomless pit of hell. Plus she never even considers how I need to study every night before working me off like a fucking horse.” He angrily bites again, almost making the sauce drip down his uniform.

“Annie’s always like that. Just a couple months to go and she’ll be out of your hair for the whole year.”

“I hope so… anyways, I heard a new girl transferred in your class. She was supposed to be my classmate but adjustments were made and she’s sent to your class.” 

“Adjustments?”

“Oh, it’s because she was Mr. Ackerman’s third cousin. He requested for her to not be in any of his class, maybe to avoid being talked about in class? Or favoritism, just those sorts of stuff, by the way, how is she? Is she pretty?” Yes, Armin she’s such a fucking beauty.

“Eh, just normal.” Eren replies, finishing the burger in a few bites.“

Oh really? Thought she’s a beauty because everyone in class can’t stop talking about her. Apparently, Galliard caught a glimpse of her on the window and all the guys followed, then all of them talked about her like for a whole class, it’s like she instantly became a campus hottie. She dethroned Krista for sure.” Armin chuckles. 

Eren suddenly felt the itch to punch something, he doesn’t even know why. The fact that everyone’s into her is making him lose temper. Ah Yeager, hold your horses she’s just a classmate and a transferee at that. 

“She’s sitting beside me.” He blurts out, he just want Armin to know and if he knew he’ll talk about it with his other classmates and all of them will find out that he’s the lucky guy, to be seated near her is like sitting on a throne itself. 

“Woah! That’s gonna piss Galliard and the others I gotta boast about them to it!” Armin joked and Eren felt relieved. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After lunch, Eren went back and he found her there, sitting on her designated seat beside him. She’s munching on some potato chips from the cafeteria, two milk cartons on the top of her desk and her cellphone splayed beside it. He sat down, sighing and rummaging through his bag looking for his textbook when he hears a small thud on the top of desk. He turned to it and saw a milk carton sitting snugly on top. He doesn’t know why but his heart did flips at the gesture.

He looked at her and she’s staring opposite of him. 

He clears his throat, “…This for me?”

“Yeah.”

“Thanks.” He smiles a tiny one and grabs the carton only to feel a slip of paper attached on the back, it read: 

𝘒𝘰𝘯𝘪𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘸𝘢, 𝘔𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘴𝘢.  
𝘐 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘬 𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘢𝘴 𝘐 𝘥𝘰.   
𝘓𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦.  
𝘌𝘯𝘫𝘰𝘺 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦.  
-𝘑𝘦𝘢𝘯 <3

“Hey, it’s for you. Why give it to me?” Eren groans, he sort of felt a bit disappointed at that, huh.

“I don’t like milk and I don’t even know who that Jean is.” She replies finishing her chips and licking the salt off her fingers. “Just accept it. You’re the only person I can give that to.”

“Well, if you insist.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eren surprisingly survived the whole week being seatmates with Mikasa Ackerman, she’s a pain in the ass sometimes but she’s also a smart student, she sometimes teases Eren and puts him in an awkward situation like asking inappropriate jokes but he doesn’t mind. To be honest, Mikasa is growing in him every single day he sees her. 

One time, he returned back to school to grab a book in the library he saw her at bleachers, there’s no teachers lurking around at this time and she’s just kind of sitting there, her bag beside her, her hair up in a small ponytail that tiny bits of her hair falls down the back of her neck, he noticed a small smoke beside her and when he gets a whiff of it he already knew she’s smoking. 

“Hey!”

That got her startled, cursing loudly as she almost fell down the bleachers.

“H-Hey… You okay?”

She nods, inhaling more of the cigarette between her fore and middle finger, a long drag and it’s all out. “Still here, Yeager?”

“Yeah, just came to pick up a book in the library, how about you?”

“Nothing, I just… don’t want to leave… yet.”

Eren contemplated on whether he should just go and be on his way or join her to bask in the afterglow of the sun. He should go home, review some extra notes that he wouldn’t be needing for a while or just sit there with her and let the hours fly by. It’s a tough choice to make. He chose the latter.

“So you smoke.” He started as he climb the steps of the bleachers, reaching her.

“Obviously…” She teases and it makes him chuckle. He put the book down beside him. “Just to relieve myself from stress.”

“Is it effective?” He asks, eyeing the cigarette perched between her fingertips.

“Wanna try?”

He stares and stares and she shakes her head. “Pussy.”

“Not a pussy. I’m aiming to become doctor you know, that might decrease my credibility.” He says, leaning back. 

“Still a pussy, doc.” She says, another long drag and releases the minty smoke. 

“You know that cigarettes are bad right? I think you should stop, it’s deadly.” Eren suggests watching her from the corner of his eye as she shakes her fingertips and letting the ash disappear in the air. He then notices how her ears colors into that of red and he sits up straight about to ask her why she’s reddening by grabbing her shoulder and facing her to him. 

“Mika—”

She’s blushing, like crazy.

“Are you---”

A long drag and he’s about to let her go because he knew her, she’s going to spat the smoke on his face but before he could she pulled his face to him, pried his mouth open with her soft ones and exhaling the smoke into him, making him cough… After his coughing session she once again pulled him by the neck and gave his lips a soft peck, his teal green eyes didn’t stray away from her gray ones and with a small smile she pushed her mouth to him and they engaged in a liplock. 

Eren is new to it but Mikasa guides him with her mouth, nipping at his lower lip making him gasp and uses that opportunity to insert her minty tongue inside him, she explores every cavern of his warm mouth and he lets her do that, her hands slowly descends from his neck down his chest. Due to lack of air they broke the kiss off and Mikasa stares at him with a smirk, she wipes the purple stains off his lip and stands up. 

“What did just happened?” Eren asks, caught off-guard. He stares at her as she gathers her things and leaps off the bleachers.

“You’re the first one to say that to me, you know?”

“Say what?” Eren follows her down, still breathless from their kiss.

“To stop smoking…This’ll be my last, doc. I promise.” She grins as she rans away into the school’s gate leaving him all alone. 

Eren almost stopped breathing right then and there, the most beautiful girl, the only goth chic in school just made out with him and she’s the one who initiated. He doesn’t even know what to do with the information but he felt all giddy and excited inside. 

It’s like it’s not just simple attraction anymore. It’s like he’s falling for Mikasa Ackerman, the weirdest girl he’s ever met.


End file.
